Flower of Hopes
by Nakamizu12
Summary: Kisah sebuah keluarga yang kecil namun hangat. Semuanya terasa indah hingga hari itu datang... Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll. maaf gak ada covernya


**Flower of Hopes**

 **(France, United State of America, Canada, England (F.A.C.E Family))**

 **Salut! Je suis Mizuki!**

 **Yak, kali ini tentang kekeluargaan aja dah. Pengen yang kebersamaan, gitu :v**

 **Entah mengapa ane kadang-kadang seneng ngeliatin anak kecil yang lucu-lucu yang lagi bercanda orang tuanya (/./) Mengingatkan pada masa kecil (=w=) Ya, walaupun ane masih SMP kan keluarga ane dah pada sibuk sendiri gethoo. Ane ngerjain tugas lah atau persiapan ujian lah, saudara ane juga banyak urusan, ayah dan emak juga sibuk. #Kokjadicurcolgeneyak**

 **HETALIA itu milik om ketjeh HIMARUYAAAAH~ bukan milik ane**

 **Ane cuma nistain karakternya aja #teplonbertebaran #auch**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll. Ya, cukup itu dulu aja. Entar ane muncul lagi di bawah :v Ok? (** **言ｖ言** **)b**

 **#Pengantarnyakepanjanghoiii #bodoapapeduliane #ditabokreader**

 **どうぞ！読み下さいね！後はコメントをお願いします！**

Bau bunga yang harum semerbak terbawa angin menuju langit biru. Mata biru anak itu memandangi langit biru yang luas walau warna langit itu tidak sebagus warna kedua mata tersebut. Ia menulis sebuah kalimat pada buku hariannya yang berwarna biru pastel. Anak itu sangat senang sampai-sampai ia menunjukan senyum lebarnya. Kemudian, ada seorang anak berkacamata yang membawa sebuah boneka beruang putih yang lembut nan besar, menghampiri anak bermata biru tersebut. Ia duduk di sebelahnya. Warna mata mereka sangat bertolak belakang walaupun mereka sedarah. Ia memiliki warna mata indigo yang sangat suram. Walaupun begitu, saudaranya tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Justru, ia malah menganggap warna indigo itu keren, karena jarang ada yang punya warna seperti itu. Anak yang berkacamata itu bertanya dengan malu-malu, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, kak?"

"Aku sedang menulis sebuah cerita yang sangat keren! Tentang pahlawan! Tapi.. aku tidak tahu ingin menulis apa. Bisakah kau membantuku?" pinta Alfred kepada adiknya.

"T-ta-tapi kak... Aku tidak tahu cara berkata-kata yang benar. Aku selalu salah dalam mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan kau selalu membenarkannya," jawab Matthew sambil memeluk bonekanya dengan erat-erat. Lalu ia bertanya, "Kak, kenapa kakak tidak menulis keseharian kakak di buku harian pemberian papa itu? Menurutku.. kakak adalah seorang pahlawan! Kakak hebat! Kakak baik! Dan kau kuat serta peduli terhadap orang lain, kak!" Alfred tersenyum sambil membelai adiknya dan menjawab,

"Aku tidak sehebat yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya kakakmu yang pandai berandai-andai. Aku juga tidak tahu ingin menulis apa, tetapi aku suka buku pemberian dari papa! Jadi aku akan mengarang sesuatu yang hebat! Karena aku suka buku papa!" Ia menatap langit lagi dan berkata, "Aku ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan suatu hari nanti! Makanya aku berusaha menolong orang, tetapi aku malah merepotkannya. Payah banget, ya, kakakmu ini, Mattie?" Matthew menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju. Menurutnya, kakaknya adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan. Hanya saja, Alfred terkadang bertindak tanpa memikirkan resikonya sehingga kadang-kadang ia yang terjebak dalam masalahnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, Alfred tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa sebab. Matthew kebingungan karena tingkah laku kakaknya tersebut. "Ada apa, kak?" tanya Matthew sedikit ketakutan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika papa menjadi pahlawan super!" jawabnya sambil ketawa.

"Jangan bayangkan papa seperti itu, kak!" kata Matthew dengan canggung. Kemudian, Alfred berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke adiknya. Matthew pun makin bingung. "Ayo, pulang! Mama mungkin sudah menunggu!" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum. Matthew pun mengangguk dengan wajah canggungnya itu dan meraih tangan kakaknya.

Sesampainya dirumah...

Alice menyiapkan seteko teh yang sangat hangat tapi ringan dan pas untuk dinikmati saat-saat sore. Lalu, Alfred dan Matthew datang. Mereka membuka pintu dan berlarian di dalam rumah. Sangat menggemaskan dan mengesalkan. Alice pun berteriak, "Alfred, jangan lari-larian di dalam rumah! Dan jangan tarik tangan adikmu! Hei, copot sepatu kalian berdua! Cuci tangan dan kaki kalian atau aku geret kalian ke kamar mandi dan memandikan kalian!" Alfred masih berlarian di dalam rumah sambil menarik lengan baju Matthew. Matthew memasang wajah cemasnya sambil berkata, "Hei, kak! Mama marah!" Tiba-tiba... _Duagh!_ Kepala Alfred membentur salah satu sisi dinding rumah. Ia pun jatuh. Untunglah Matthew tidak ikut terjatuh tetapi ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kakaknya. "Kakak!" teriak Matthew.

"Tuh, kan! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan berlarian di dalam rumah! Kau tidak apa?" tanya Alice cemas sambil berjongkok di depan Alfred.

"Mama..." panggil Alfred.

"Ada apa, sayang?" jawab Alice sambil membelai rambut anak kecil tersebut.

"Kenapa... Mama tidak kelihatan? Buram sekali, Ma! Aku tidak bisa membedakan Mama dan Mattie!" keluhnya. Alice memeluk Alfred dengan lembut. Ia khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja indra penglihatan Alfred berkurang dan itu membuat mereka sedih. "Matthew.." panggil Alice.

"Apa, Ma?" tanya Matthew sambil memegang bonekanya dengan sangat erat.

"Ambilkan sebuah kacamata yang ada di laci kamar kalian!" perintah Alice.

"Kacamata?" Matthew mulai bingung. Ia merasa hanya memiliki satu kacamata.

"Iya, tolong ambilkan, ya?" Pinta Alice.

"Baiklah, Ma!" jawab Matthew berlari ke kamarnya. Alfred tidak menangis karena ia sudah terbiasa jatuh. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas. Ia selalu mengucek-ucek matanya berharap penglihatannya kembali. Namun, usahanya hanya sia-sia. Ia terlihat sudah menyerah. Alice mulai bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghibur anak bermata biru safir itu. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca karena khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya. Walau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, Alfred masih merasakan kekhawatiran ibunya. Ia berusaha menenangkan ibunya. "Ma, jangan menangis lagi! Nanti papa sama Mattie juga ikut menangis, lho! Nanti aku juga ikut sedih kalau Mama sedih. Jangan khawatirkan aku! Karena aku seorang pahlawan, Ma! Aku bisa mengatasinya, Ma!" Perempuan itu memeluk anaknya dengan erat sambil berkata,

"Dasar anak bodoh! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu! Jangan berbuat sesuatu yang berbahaya lagi, mengerti?" Kemudian, Matthew datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Ia memberikan kotak itu pada kakaknya dan Alfred menerima dengan wajah kebingungan. "Pakailah!" kata Alfred kepada anak bermata safir itu.

"Ini apa, Ma?"

"Kacamata. Aku dan Papa menyimpannya karena otot matamu tidak bekerja dengan semestinya. Jika kau menabrak sesuatu otot matamu mulai kaku sehingga kau menggunakan kacamatamu. Aku tidak tahu masih cocok dengan ukuranmu atau tidak, tetapi, pakailah!" kata perempuan itu sambil memakaikan kacamata anak laki-laki. Alfred menunduk dengan wajah suram. "Hei, ada apa?" tanya Alice lembut.

"Ma..."

"Apa, sayang?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku telah membuatmu khawatir lagi," Wanita Inggris itu mengacak-acak rambut anak laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Lalu, ia memeluknya. Ia juga mengajak Matthew dalam rangkulan hangatnya. "Jangan diulangi lagi, ya? Itu akan membuat dirimu terluka. Matthew, perhatikan kakakmu! Kau juga, Alfred, jagalah Matthew! Karena kau adalah seorang kakak. Mengerti?" Mereka berdua mengangguk dengan wajah polos.

"Hoi, Papa pulang! Honhonhon!" teriak Francis sambil membawa sekotak kue yang terlihat sangat lezat. Saat ia masuk, ia terkejut. Ia melihat anak pertamanya menggunakan sebuah kacamata. "A-Alfred, k-kau menggunakan kacamatamu lagi?" tanya Pria berambut gelombang tersebut.

"Sepertinya begitu, Pa. Hehehe," jawab anak bermata biru itu meringgis.

"Pasti kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, ya?" tebak Francis sambil menaruh kotak kue tersebut di samping gelas teh milik istrinya. Ia berjongkok di depan anak pertamanya. "Naiklah!" kata Francis dengan lembut. Dengan senang hati, anak itu naik ke atas punggung Pria tersebut. Lalu, Pria itu menggendong anak keduanya di tangannya. "Mau main ke luar?" tanya Francis dengan lembut.

"Mau, mau!" teriak kedua bocah itu dengan senang. Lalu, Francis menengok ke belakang dan berkata, "Hai, sayang! _Je suis rentré (1)_!" Wanita Inggris itu tersenyum dan menjawab,

" _Welcome home, darling!_ "

"Kamu habis menangis, _mon cherie_?"

"Ah, e-eng-enggak k-kok! C-Cuma kena debu!"

"Hari ini mau main apa sama papa?" tanya Francis kepada kedua anak tersebut. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Bagaimana kalau tentang bajak laut?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Kenapa tidak main rumah-rumahan aja?" usul Alice.

"Gak papa ma! Lebih seru main bajak laut, ma!" kata Alfred dengan wajah bersinar.

"A-aku s-setuju dengan pendapat kakak," lanjut Matthew sambil memegang boneka beruang kesayangannya.

"Sepertinya kau kalah lagi dari anak-anakmu, sayang?" kata Pria Prancis itu dengan senyum amit-amit menawannya. Istrinya pun menjawab,

"Anak-anak memang lebih tahu apa yang seru, ya?" Lalu, mereka mengambil beberapa kostum yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk _Halloween_ dan memakainya. Lalu, mereka memilih siapa yang akan menjadi bajak lautnya. _Sial, aku yang jadi!_ Batin Pria Prancis itu sambil menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum menatap anak-anaknya yang sangat gembira. Ia mengambil pedang kayu yang rapuh itu dan berkata,

"Apakah kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkanku? Honhonhonhon!" Alfred langsung menyerang ayahnya itu dengan pedang kayunya yang rapuh itu sambil berkata,

"Ya, karena aku seorang pahlawan!" Lalu, ia berusaha untuk mengenai pedang kayunya itu ke ayahnya. Ayahnya tertawa saat melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang menggemaskan. Matthew menghampiri ibunya dan berkata,

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, tuan putri!" Lalu, Alice menjawab,

"Aku tahu itu." Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya dengan lembut dan anak bermanik indigo itu terlihat senang. Sedangkan Alfred, dia masih mengayunkan pedang kayunya ke ayahnya dan pria itu berusaha menghindar dari serangan acak dan beruntun yang cepat dari anak kecil itu. Lalu, pedang kayu milik Alfred berhasil mengenai tubuh Francis dan dengan spontan, pria itu berkata,

"Aku kalah!" Alfred berteriak dengan gembira. "Aku menang! Kita menang, Mattie!" Teriak anak bermanik safir tersebut dengan sangat senang.

"Kita berhasil menyelamatkan tuan putri, kak!" seru anak bermanik indigo itu dengan wajah bahagia sambil memeluk kakaknya. "Kumasan juga merasakan hal yang sama, Kak!" katanya lagi.

" _Good job, lil' bro!_ " kata Alfred dengan aksen khasnya sambil membelai adiknya.

"Nah, anak-anak, sudah waktunya makan malam! Ayo pergi ke meja makan! Biar mama yang masak buat malam ini," kata Alice sambil menggiring kedua anak itu ke meja makan. Anak-anak itu terlihat senang. Mereka pun berlarian ke meja makan.

"Ah, tidak. Malam ini papa yang bakal masak untuk kalian!" kata Francis sambil mengambil beberapa bahan untuk masakan malam ini.

"Aku saja!" kata Alice dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Sudah, biar aku saja, sayang. Lagipula kamu sudah mengurusi anak-anak selama seharian penuh. Ini giliranku," timpal Francis sambil menutup kulkas.

"Ma... Pa... sudahlah..." kata Matthew dengan khawatir.

"Ma, Pa, bagaimana kalau Mama yang mencuci bahan masakannya, Papa yang masak, lalu Aku dan Mattie mempersiapkan alat-alatnya?" usul Alfred menegaskan maksud adiknya. Francis dan istrinya menatap diri mereka satu sama lain. Lalu, mereka mengangguk setuju. Alice mengelus kepala Alfred dan Francis mengelus kepala Matthew. "Ide yang bagus, nak. Kenapa gak kepikiran dari tadi, ya?" respon Alice sambil membelai kepala anak bermata safir tersebut.

"Iya juga, ya. Kalian benar. Lebih baik kita kerja sama. Iya kan, sayang?" kata Francis yang masih membelai Matthew.

"Iya. Itu jauh lebih baik. Ayo kita mulai!" kata Alice dengan penuh semangat. Lalu, bahan makanan yang sudah diambil oleh pria berambut gelombang itu diberikan kepada wanita berkacamata itu dan wanita itu mencucinya. Sedangkan kedua anak itu bekerja sama mengambil beberapa buah piring dan beberapa alat makan yang lain. Setelah selesai, Alfred menutup lemari penyimpan alat makan dan Matthew menyusun alat-alat makan itu di atas meja dengan rapi. Kemudian, wanita Inggris itu menyusunnya kembali agar urut. Ketika Francis sedang menumis makanan, Alice membuat jus apel yang segar dengan buah apel yang dipetik dari kebunnya dan seteko teh hangat yang manis. Masakan yang dibuat pria Prancis itu kali ini adalah _Ratatouille_ yang sangat pas dinikmati saat makan malam. Ia pun juga menghidangkan beberapa _macaroon_ yang ia beli saat pulang ke rumah tadi. Kedua anak itu sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmatinya. Saking tidak sabarannya, anak bermata safir itu mengambil bagiannya duluan. "Kak... sebaiknya kita mulai makan bersama-sama, saja," kata Matthew mengingatkan.

"Hush, siapa bilang boleh ambil bagian duluan?" tanya Alice sambil memukul tangan Alfred dengan lembut.

"Papa tahu kalau kamu kelaparan, Alfred. Tapi, sebaiknya kita memulainya bersama-sama. Apalagi ibumu juga memiliki tingkat sopan santun yang sangat tinggi. Tenangkan dirimu seperti Matthew. Bukan maksud papa membandingkan kamu dengan Matthew. Bukan itu. Papa hanya ingin kamu lebih bersabar saja," kata Francis mengingatkan dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku," kata Alfred menyesal. Mereka bertiga menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Francis merangkul kedua anaknya yang matanya berwarna biru dan berwarna indigo tersebut. "Sudah, sudah! Ayo kita bersyukur untuk makanan dan keharmonisan malam ini! Lalu kita mulai makan! Tuhan, terima kasih untuk berkah hari ini!" kata Francis dengan ekspresi sangat bahagianya.

"Selamat makan," seru mereka berempat dengan kompak.

"Alfred, jangan makan terlalu cepat! Matthew, jangan bermain dengan makananmu! Dan kau, Francis, jangan makan bunga mawar juga!" seru Alice.

"Eh, bukannya tidak apa, _mon cherie(2)_? Bunga mawar itu enak, lho! Kamu tidak suka? Alfred, hati-hati makannya! Matthew, cepat habiskan makananmu!" kata Francis.

"Terserah, deh,"

"Mm... _Mon cherie_ ,"

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kamu minum teh 30 menit setelah makan. Tidak baik lho kalau langsung minum teh,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan minum jus," Seterusnya, pembicaraan keluarga itu saat makan malam berlangsung sangat hangat dan harmonis. Mereka seperti melindungi satu sama lain dan memberikan kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang tiada tara. Author iri oiiiiiii! Memang, sangat ramai untuk mereka berempat, tetapi, kekeluargaan mereka sangat kuat untuk dihancurkan. Angin musim semi malam masuk lewat ventilasi dengan membawa bau bunga yang sangat khas. Tiba-tiba, seekor kucing gemuk berwarna putih loncat ke pangkuan Alfred. Secara spontan anak itu berteriak, "Waaaa... Americat!" Kucing itu mengeong dengan lucunya. "Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya, Kak?" tanya adiknya malu-malu.

"Boleh saja!" jawab Alfred dengan senyuman khasnya. Matthew pun beranjak dari kursinya menuju kursi yang diduduki oleh kakaknya. Ia langsung mengelus kucing gemuk yang ada di pangkuan kakaknya. Kucing putih itu mengibas-ibaskan ekornya sambil mengeong karena senang. Mata Indigo Kanada pun bersinar. Ia senang. Kakaknya pun juga senang. Wanita Inggris dan pria Prancis itu pun senang melihat kedua anaknya yang akur tersebut. Francis pun merangkul istri tercintanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Cancat kemana? Aku belum melihatnya sore ini," tanya Alfred.

"Mungkin dia sudah tertidur di atas kasurku," jawab Matthew sambil mengelus kepala Americat dengan lembut. Lalu, Francis menghampiri mereka dan bertanya,

"Ada yang ingin mendengarkan cerita?"

"Kami mau, Papa! Kami mau papa!" teriak mereka berdua dengan senang.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik ya, _mes enfants(3)!_ "

 _Suatu hari, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan-jalan di antara padang bunga. Ia menatap padang bunga penuh seksama. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di pinggiran padang bunga itu._

" _Hei, ada apa?Apa yang terjadi? Bisa tolong ceritakan itu padaku?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki yang duduk disebelahnya mencritakan semua masalahnya yang membuatnya murung. Lalu, ia menghibur anak laki-laki yang sedang murung itu. Kemudian, wajah anak laki-laki itu yang awalnya murung berubah menjadi cerah. Ia berterima kasih. "Oh ya, namamu siapa? Namaku Davie," tanya Davie ramah._

" _Namaku... Awfred," jawab anak itu dengan senyum yang mengambang di wajahnya._

" _Nama yang bagus. Mau ikut kerumahku?" tanya Davie._

" _Awfred mau! Awfred mau!" jawab anak itu dengan senang._

 _Setelah mereka sampai ke rumah Davie, Davie membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan anak laki-laki itu masuk. Ia langsung mencari sebuah buku. "Davie... Davie mencari apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan polos._

" _Ah, ketemu! Ke sini, Awfred!" panggil Davie. Mereka membuka buku itu. Ternyata, buku itu berisi tentang jenis-jenis bunga. Lalu, Davie menunjukan bunga yang ia suka. "Ini bunga yang aku suka._ Blue Daisy _. Aku tak tahu kapan bisa menemukannya. Bisa menemukan bunga ini saja aku sudah sangat senang,"_

" _Aku akan mencarikan bunga itu untuk Davie!"_

" _Hah? Serius? Bunga itu sangat susah dicari, lho!"_

" _Serahkan padaku!" kata anak laki-laki itu penuh semangat. Lalu, ia pamit pulang._

 _Keesokan harinya, seorang pemuda menemukan adiknya yang rupanya sedang mencari sesuatu di padang bunga tersebut. "Alfred, kau sedang ngapain? Ayo kembali!"_

" _Kak Arthur, aku sedang mencari bunga_ Blue Daisy! _Aku akan kembali nanti!" kata Alfred sambil mencari bunga tersebut. Arthur hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Nanti sore, kau sudah harus berada di rumah!" perintah Arthur. Alfred tidak bergeming. Ia tetap mencari bunga itu. Setelah berjam-jam ia mencari, ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Davie._

 _Sesampainya di rumah Davie, ia tidak menemukan Davie. Ia hanya melihat dua orang pemuda, salah satu pemuda itu mirip Davie. Spontan, ia berteriak, "Davie! Davie!" Pemuda itu hanya menatap Alfred sekilas. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan Alfred. "Siapa dia?" tanya temannya._

" _Entahlah, biarkan saja dia," jawabnya sambil mengajak temannya masuk. Spontan, Alfred kecewa. Tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia akan mencari bunga itu untuk Davie._

 _Sekembalinya ke rumahnya, ia menemui kakaknya, Arthur. Ia masih kecewa dengan kejadian tadi. Ia ingin bertanya kepada kakaknya. "Kak Arthur," panggil Alfred._

" _Apa Alfred? Apakah kau lapar?" tanya Arthur._

" _Kakak tahu dimana bunga_ Blue Daisy _itu berada?"_

" _Itu hanya ada di bagian selatan Inggris, Alfred. Jauh sekali. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan bunga itu jika kau tidak pergi ke Inggris," Alfred kecewa dengan jawaban Arthur. Arthur mengerti perasaan adiknya. Untuk menghibur adiknya, ia berkata, "Tenang saja! Aku akan membawakanmu sebuket bunga itu jika aku pulang dari Inggris!" Alfred senang mendengar jawaban itu. Ia berteriak sambil memeluk Arthur. "Davie! Davie!"_

" _Hentikan, bodoh!" kata kakaknya dengan wajah memerah._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian, Arthur membawakan sebuket bunga_ Blue Daisy _dari Inggris, sesuai janjinya. Ia memberikannya kepada adiknya, Alfred. Alfred merasa senang. "Apa kau merasa puas sekarang?"_

" _Terima kasih, Arthur!" Lalu, ia pergi ke rumahnya Davie lagi. Ia senang bertemu kembali dengan anak yang mirip sekali dengan Davie. "Davie! Davie!" teriak Alfred. Anak itu hanya menoleh saat mendengar teriakan itu. Wajahnya sangat murung. Alfred memberikan buket bunga itu. Anak itu menerima dengan wajah sedih. Alfred bingung. Bingung karena ini adalah mimpi Davie. "Ikuti aku," kata anak itu dengan suara yang berat karena sedih. Alfred bingung. Mau tidak mau, ia mengikuti anak itu. Ia sampai di depan peti mati. Lalu, anak itu melemparkan buket bunga itu ke dalam peti mati. "Kakek... yang kau kenal dengan sebutan Davie... sudah meninggal. Aku bukan Davie. Aku cucunya. Terima kasih telah datang dan memberikan mimpinya," kata anak itu. Alfred mengambil setangkai bunga itu dan memberikan kepada anak itu._

" _Davie?"_

"Papa!" kata Matthew sambil menangis di pelukan Francis. "Ceritanya sangat menyedihkan!" katanya lagi.

"Iya, kan? Tapi bagus, kan?" tanya Francis kepada anak-anaknya.

"Papa! Iya, bagus, pa! Huaaaa!" kata Alfred sambil menangis memeluk ayahnya. Mata Alice juga berkaca-kaca saat mendengar dongeng dari suaminya.

"Papa," panggil Alfred.

"Ada apa, _mon fils(4)_?"

"Kok namanya sama kayak aku, sih? Kan jadi tambah sedih!" komentar Alfred.

"Salahkan penulisnya jangan salahkan papa, _mon fils!_ " jawab Francis. "Sudah, sudah, besok hari pertama kalian masuk sekolah, kan? Sekarang, papa dan mama akan mengantarkan kalian ke kamar tidur kalian. Tidur, ya, _mes enfants!_ " Mereka berdua hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti perintah ayah mereka. Francis menggendong Matthew dan Alice menggandeng tangan Alfred menuju ke kamar kedua bocah laki-laki itu yang berada di lantai atas. Lalu, mereka menidurkan anak-anak mereka dan menyelimuti mereka dengan selimut. "Apakah kalian perlu _lullaby_?" tanya Alice sambil membelai Alfred.

"Tidak perlu, ma! Kami sudah mengantuk karena dongeng yang diceritakan oleh papa tadi," jawab anak bermanik safir tersebut.

"Iya, ma. Dongeng papa sangat bagus sehingga membuat kami benar-benar mengantuk," lanjut anak bermanik indigo itu.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, _bonne nuit, mes enfants!_ " kata Francis sambil membelai kepala Matthew. Alice mencium kening kedua anaknya. Mereka mematikan lampu kamar anak-anaknya dan menutup pintunya.

"Hei, Mattie," panggil Alfred.

"Apa, kak?" tanya Matthew sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Apakah kamu siap untuk pergi ke sekolah besok? Aku sangat menantikannya,"

"Sama sepertimu, kak! Aku yakin kita akan mendapat banyak teman!"

"Kalau begitu, _good night, my little bro! Have a nice dream!"_

" _Bonne nuit, mon grand frère. Avoir un beau rêve trop (5),"_

" _Hey, Alfred, Matthew, my sweethearts, wake up! It has morning already. You'll be late if you don't get up. You should prepare yourself, my sweethearts!_ " Alice membangunkan kedua anaknya. Mereka mengolet dengan suksesnya dan membuka mata mereka. Lalu, mereka terduduk. " _It's so cold_ , _Mom!_ " kata Alfred sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

" _Oui, c'est vrai, grand frère! Il y a froid! Il fait pluei, grand frère!(6)"_

" _Really?_ Pantas saja,"

"Aku telah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kalian berdua. Sebaiknya kalian cepat! Papa sedang memasak untuk kalian," Alfred dan Matthew membereskan kasur mereka dengan sedikit berantakan dan pergi mandi bersama-sama. "Matthew, sebaiknya kau tidak membawa boneka beruangmu ke kamar mandi. Itu akan membuatnya basah," kata Ibunya dengan lembut.

"Maaf, ma," kata Matthew sambil menaruh bonekanya di atas kasurnya. Alice membelai anaknya. "Bagus, kau anak pintar! Cepat susul kakakmu!" Bocah bermanik indigo itu berjalan cepat menyusul kakaknya saat ibunya merapikan kembali kedua kasur itu.

Kedua anak itu telah berpakaian dengan rapi dan rambut mereka disisir dengan rapi. Kacamata yang mereka kenakan membuat wajah mereka sangat identik walau kacamata mereka berbeda bentuk. Kemudian, mereka turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. " _Good morning, daddy!"_ " _Bonjour, Pere!(7)"_ sapa mereka berdua.

" _Ah, Bonjour, mes fils(8)!_ " jawab Francis sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk kedua anaknya. Kemudian, mereka berempat duduk di kursi masing-masing dan sarapan bersama. Menu hari ini adalah _Pancake_ dengan sirup mapel dan buah apel segar. Francis memang mencegah istrinya memasak scone tadi karena ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan keluarganya setelah memakan masakan buatan istrinya tersayang itu.

Seperti biasa, ada perbincangan-perbincangan hangat antar anggota keluarga di atas meja makan. Dan itu membuat Author iri. Mulai dari mimpi Alfred semalam, gambar yang digambar oleh Matthew, keteledoran Alice hingga dengkuran keras Francis. Canda dan tawa selalu memenuhi keluarga ini. Kemudian, Matthew meminta ijin untuk membawa boneka kesayangannya. Alice hampir melarangnya, sedangkan Alfred dan Francis memperbolehkannya. Memang, ini adalah keluarga paling hangat, menurut versi keluarga itu.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Alice membenahi dasi yang dipakai oleh Francis. Lalu, pria itu mengikat rambut sebahunya dengan pita berwarna bendera Perancis. Alfred dan Matthew pamit kepada ibunya. Kemudian mereka berlari masuk mobil keluarga. Francis juga pamit kepada istrinya untuk mengantarkan anak-anaknya sekolah dan sekalian berangkat kerja. Saat mobil itu melaju, Alice melambaikan tangannya. Kedua anak itu melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya.

Sesampainya di Hetalia World Elementary School, Francis menurunkan kedua anaknya di pintu gerbang. Kemudian, ia menancap gas dan pergi ke kantor. Alfred dan Matthew menatap takjub sekolah itu. Benar-benar luas. Lalu, mereka berjalan masuk dan mencari kelas mereka. "Halo, namamu siapa, dik?" tanya seorang perempuan kepada kedua anak kembar tersebut. Dengan berani, Alfred menjawab,

"Aku Alfred dan ini adikku, Matthew. Kami kembar. Kami anak kelas satu."

"Namaku Elizaveta Hédérvary. Kebetulan aku juga guru kelas satu. Sepertinya aku tahu kelas kalian. Mari aku antar," ajak perempuan itu. Matthew bersembunyi di belakang kakaknya. Eliza mengerti maksud dari anak bermanik indigo itu. Ia langsung berkata, "Jangan takut, aku bukan orang asing. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke kelas kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, Matthie. Dia seorang guru," kata Alfred menenangkan adiknya. Lalu, Matthew berkata,

"Maafkan aku berprasangka buruk kepadamu, Bu Elizaveta,"

"Anak baik! Baiklah, ikuti aku!" Kemudian, mereka mengikuti ajakan Eliza hingga ke kelas mereka.

"Baiklah, ini kelas kalian! Nikmati hari pertamamu, ya!" kata Eliza sambil meninggalkan mereka. Mereka berterima kasih dan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

Bel berdering tanda hari pertama sudah dimulai. Alfred duduk di tengah pada baris kedua dan Matthew duduk di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba... bunyi hentakan kaki memasuki kelas mereka. Seseorang dengan surai perak-platinum itu masuk. Seseorang didekatnya menghela nafas. "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Alfred pada anak disampingnya. Rambutnya _blonde_ dan _pony_ -nya lurus. Sepertinya dia orang Jerman.

"Dia kakakku. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa mengajar dengan baik," jawabnya tak semangat.

"Percaya saja dengan kakakmu! Oh, ya, namamu siapa?"

"Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt,"

"Tunggu, Ludwig... Oh, Luddie! Aku ingat! Kakakmu adalah sahabatnya ayahku!"

"Tunggu, apa yang kau katakan? Jangan-jangan kau... Alfred dan dia Matthew,"

"Yup, benar sekali! Senang rasanya bertemu kau disini! Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kamu disini, Luddie!"

"Aku juga senang, tetapi, kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini nanti. Pelajaran akan dimulai!" Alfred mengangguk. Lalu, ia memperhatikan ke depan.

Kembali ke pria bersurai perak-platinum itu kembali. Matanya sangat berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Kulitnya sangat pucat. Suaranya parau serak-serak basah. Tetapi, suaranya bagus jika sudah menyanyi. Ia memakai kacamata _frameless_ dengan lensa yang cukup tebal. Walau begitu dia tidak terlihat kutu buku, malah... seperti mayat hidup. Tetapi... dia sangat bersahabat, Alfred tahu itu. Dulu, ia dan salah satu sahabat ayahnya yang lain, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, sering berkunjung ke rumahnya. Karena itu dia sangat mengenal sahabat ayahnya dan mendapat teman baru. Pria itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Em... Selamat pagi semua! Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt, aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama setahun ini. Aku berasal dari Jerman, tapi aku gak kayak orang Jerman. Kenapa? Karena aku lebih AWESOME dari orang kebanyakan dan aku adalah orang Prussia. Kesese~ gak, bercanda! Aku memiliki kelainan gen yang menyebabkan aku albino. Kalian akan mempelajari gen di kelas 5 nanti. Dan Prussia akan dijelaskan di kelas 6 nanti. Gak semuanya bersurai perak dan bermata merah darah seperti ini sih. Umurku 23 tahun. Iya, masih muda, terlampau muda. Cukup itu dulu. Ada yang ingin bertanya? Kalau tidak ada akan kulanjutkan,"

Setelah mengikuti hari pertama selama 5 jam, akhirnya kelas mereka dibubarkan. Murid-murid sangat senang. "Oh, ya, sebelum kalian pulang, ada sesuatu yang harus kuberikan pada kalian," kata pria bersurai putih tersebut. Ia membuka beberapa kardus yang ia siapkan dan ia membagikan beberapa bingkisan yang berbentuk kerucut dengan jumlah murid yang ada di dalam kelas itu.

"Mungkin, hanya di kelas ini yang mendapat bingkisan. Mungkin, di kelas lain ada tapi bentuknya berbeda. Ini adalah budaya dari Jerman. Ya, biasanya orang tua di negaraku akan memberikan bingkisan ini kepada anak-anak kelas satu SD," jelas Gilbert.

"Hei, Luddie!"

"Apa, Alfred?"

"Ini namanya apa? Dan apa isinya?"

" _Schultüte_ *. Arti secara bahasa adalah tas sekolah. Tapi sebenarnya itu bingkisan yang berbentuk kerucut. Nama inggrisnya _'school cone'_. Itu berisi buku-buku, alat tulis, permen, dan mainan,"

"Wah, keren, ya? Aku hanya mengetahui _piñata_ dari Edward," kata Matthew sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya.

"Ya, seperti seperti _piñata_ hanya saja bentuknya beda. Semua negara memiliki tradisi masing-masing untuk memberikan bingkisan seperti ini,"

"Wah, kau tahu banyak, ya, Ludwig," kata bocah dengan manik indigo itu.

"Ah, tidak juga, kok! Aku hanya tahu itu dari kakakku,"

"Pasti kakakmu adalah seorang kakak yang baik!"

"Ya, walaupun kadang-kadang ia mengjengkelkan dan membuat _vatti(9)_ naik darah. Tapi, _vatti_ sangat mengkhawatirkan kakak,"

"Pasti dia selalu membuat masalah, ya?"

"Katanya _vatti_ , dia sangat menyebalkan saat SMP. Tapi, _vatti_ bersyukur saat mengetahui kakak jadi guru. Ia bangga dengan kakak. Ia sangat menyayangiku dan menyayangi kakak. Maaf, aku sudah bercerita terlalu jauh, ya?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok! Kami sangat senang mendengarkan ceritamu," kata Matthew sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya. Sepertinya kakak telah menungguku di luar kelas. Aku duluan, ya!" kata Ludwig sambil melambaikan tangan kepada kedua bocah kembar tersebut.

"Hati-hati, ya!" kata bocah bermanik safir itu dengan riang. "Ayo pulang, Mattie!" ajak Alfred sambil menggendong tas dan membawa _schultüte_ -nya. Mattie mengangguk dan menjawab,

" _Oui, grand frère_!"

Kedua bocah itu saling bercanda dalam perjalanan pulang. Memang, rumah mereka agak jauh dari sekolah dan mereka berdua tidak bisa bergantung pada sang ayah terus menurus mengingat Francis sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Walau begitu mereka sangat memaklumi dan dengan senang hati berjalan kaki bersama. Kehangatan di antara saudara kembar tak identik namun tetap mirip itu (halah) didukung dengan langit sore berwarna oranye itu. " _Grand frère,_ lihat! Ada jejak pesawat jet di sana!" kata Matthew kagum.

"Ya, kau benar, Mattie! Indah bukan?"

"Iya, indah sekali!" Mereka terus berbincang dengan riang hingga Alfred memekikkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Matthew bingung. Ia memiliki firasat yang tidak enak.

"Aku harus menolong anak itu! Dia dalam bahaya!" kata Alfred sambil berlari.

"T-tapi – kak–" Alfred tidak menghiraukan peringatan dari adiknya. Ia melompati pagar pembatas jalan dan mendorong anak yang sedang mengambil sesuatu di tengah jalan. Ia tidak peduli mobil yang melaju cepat. Ia hanya berpikir untuk menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa walau harus menggantinya dengan miliknya.

 _Bruuuk!_ Anak itu selamat tetapi tidak dengan Alfred. Ia tertabrak dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah, terutama kepalanya. Tangan kanannya patah. Dadanya tertusuk pecahan kaca. _Schultüte_ dan tasnya berhias bercak darah pemiliknya. Ia sadar untuk beberapa menit. Ia melihat Matthew berlari kearahnya sambil menangis histeris. "Kakak! Kakak! Kakak! Jangan tinggalkan Matthew, kakak! Matthew sayang kakak! Kakak!" teriak Matthew sambil menangis di dekatnya. Ia menegok ke arah Matthew, adik tersayangnya.

"Apakah anak itu selamat?"

"I-iya! Dia selamat... tetapi... kakak–"

"S-syu...k-kur-l-lah... H-hei... Matt-tie..."

"Apa, k-kak?"

"M-ma..afkan... k-ka.. kak... y-ya? K-kaka..k t-telah m-men...ja..di k-kakak y-yang buruk,"

"T-tidak, kak! Kakak adalah kakak yang teramat baik bagiku! Kakak adalah pahlawanku! Maafkan aku, kak! Maafkan aku yang telah menjadi adik yang buruk dan merepotkan! Aku tak ingin... kakak meninggal! Biarkan aku saja yang menggantikan kakak!" Alfred tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Dan itu sangat pahit bagi Matthew. Air mata anak laki-laki bermanik Indigo itu mengalir dengan deras. Tangan kiri Alfred memegang pipi kanan adiknya yang tersayang.

"S-sekali l-la..gi... m-ma..a-afkan... k-kakak, M-mattie. Ber...t-ta..han.. h-hi..d-dup-p... u-un..tukku, ya? Ja..nji? _Goodbye_ ," Isakkan Matthew makin kencang. Tangan Alfred jatuh dan meninggalkan tanda berdarah di pipi kanan adiknya.

" _Au revoir, grand frère! Merci,(10)"_

"Ah... dimana aku? Di surga?" kata Bocah itu sambil membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah kedua orang tuanya yang menangis bahagia saat melihatnya. Ia mulai bangkit dari posisinya dan kedua orang tuanya memeluknya dengan penuh air mata haru.

" _Welcome home, my sweetheart_!" kata Ibunya sambil menangis bahagia. Ayahnya juga menangis sambil memeluk dirinya dan istrinya. Alfred bingung. Seharusnya ia sudah di Surga atau menyaksikan upacara pemakamannya. Namun, mengapa ia disini? Ia juga merasa yang kurang. Ia tidak melihat seseorang yang selalu berada di sisinya. Ya, dia tidak melihat Matthew.

" _Mom, Dad_ , di mana Mattie?" tanya Alfred bingung. Kedua orang tuanya melepas pelukkannya dan menatap satu sama lain. Tangisan penuh haru itu tergantikan dengan air mata kesedihan. Francis mulai membuka mulutnya.

" _Mon fils_ , sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tetapi... Matthew... dia meninggal 2 hari yang lalu," Mata Alfred terbelalak saat mendengar itu. _Tidak mungkin!_ Pikirnya. Ia mulai menangis. Hatinya sangat sakit. Sangat pahit sekali. Ia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Ia hanya... merasa sangat sakit.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya... aku yang pergi bukan dia! Dia tidak pantas untuk meninggalkan dunia ini," isak Alfred sambil menangis penuh pilu. Alice memberikan _schultüte_ yang berhiaskan darah milik Alfred dan beberapa pucuk surat. Anak itu menerima dengan penuh air mata pilu. Ia juga menerima satu buket bunga _Anemone_ dan _Iris_ yang kelihatannya adiknya bungkus sendiri.

"Ia... mengalami kecelakaan seperti denganmu. Hanya saja... dia mengalami pendarahan serius pada otaknya. Ia sudah tidak dapat di tolong lagi. Permintaan terakhirnya adalah memberikan jantungnya kepadamu. Saat itu kau memerlukan transplasi jantung dan ia memberikannya untukmu. Jagalah baik-baik untuknya,"

Tangisan Alfred makin deras. Ia tidak dapat menahan kepiluan ini. Kedua orang tuanya memberikan pelukkannya agar anaknya bisa mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya. Mereka berdua tahu bertapa sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang mereka cintai. "Terima kasih, Mama, Ayah. Terima kasih, Mattie," Isaknya dalam pelukkan yang sangat hangat itu.

Lalu, mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan itu dan membiarkan Alfred tenang. Setelah Alfred tenang, ia mulai membaca surat-surat yang ditulis oleh Matthew.

 _Dear Alfred_

 _My Beloved Brother_

 _Aku harap kau membaca ini setelah kau siuman, kak. Jujur saja, kak, aku sangat kespian. Ini sudah minggu ke-3 sejak kecelakaan itu, namun kau masih dalam keadaan koma. Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, paman Gilbert dan paman Antonio menjengukmu. Mereka memberikan beberapa bingkisan. Aku menaruhnya di kamar kita agar tidak berantakan. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, kak. Untungnya kau berada dalam keadaan koma. Yah, setidaknya itu memberikan secercah harapan bahwa kau hidup walaupun kemungkinannya kecil. Aku sangat merindukanmu, kak. Aku sangat merindukan waktu-waktu hangat yang kita lewati._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your beloved Brother_

 _Matthew William_

Lalu, ia membuka surat keduanya.

 _Dear Alfred_

 _My Beloved Brother_

 _Aku harap kau memaafkan aku. Ya, kali ini aku telah lancang terhadapmu. Aku membaca salah satu buku harianmu. Aku menemukan sesuatu. Aku menemukan 'flower of hopes'. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali, itu saja. Maafkan aku yang benar-benar lancang kali ini. Aku tak peduli seberapa langkanya atau jauhnya bunga yang kau impikan itu. Aku akan tetap mencarikannya untukmu walaupun nyawaku menjadi pengganti nyawamu._

 _P.S: Terserah kau ingin memaafkanku atau tidak, tapi, aku mohon, kembalilah. Aku tahu aku salah tapi... mungkin ini salah satu cara agar aku dapat membawamu kembali._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your beloved Brother_

 _Matthew William_

"Bodoh! Mengapa kau lakukan itu!" isak Alfred saat membaca surat keduanya. Kemudian ia membaca surat ketiga.

 _Dear Alfred_

 _My Beloved Brother_

 _Aku telah menemukannya! Ternyata tidak sesulit apa yang aku bayangkan! Alfred, kumohon, kembalilah! Aku benar-benar kesepian. Ini sudah satu bulan sejak kecelakaan itu. Seharusnya aku yang menolong anak itu, bukan kakak. Seharusnya kakak tidak mengalami ini semua. Cukup aku saja. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kakak yang begitu baik seperti engkau harus mengalami kejadian ini. Aku selalu menyalahkan diriku yang lemah ini. Andaikan aku jauh lebih kuat daripada sekarang. Pasti aku tidak akan menyaksikan kejadian seperti ini. Aku tidak akan merasakan rasa sakitnya. Ludwig, Feliciano, dan Kiku selalu menghiburku walaupun itu tidak berdampak sedikitpun. Tetapi, aku berterima kasih pada mereka. Yah, walaupun caranya Kiku lebih absurd karena komik yang ia berikan kepadaku. Kak, aku mohon, bangunlah. Aku sangat merindukanmu._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your beloved Brother_

 _Matthew William_

Alfred sedikit tertawa saat membaca surat yang ketiga. Tapi, ia merasakan apa yang adiknya rasakan saat itu. Ia telah membuatnya khawatir. Ia telah membuatnya bingung. Dia telah membuatnya putus asa. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk mengembalikan itu semua. "Aku benar-benar kakak yang tidak berguna," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, ia membaca surat keempat.

 _Dear Alfred_

 _My beloved brother_

 _Kak, maafkan aku. Mungkin, saat kau membaca surat ini, aku telah tiada. Kali ini aku yang akan menggantikan kakak. Aku sudah tidak dapat hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah di kepalaku. Aku berdoa agar jika aku meninggal, nyawaku akan menggantikanmu. Aku pernah mendengar kau perlu transplasi jantung. Jadi, karena aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi di dunia, aku akan memberikannya untukmu. Aku ikhlas. Tolong jagalah baik-baik. Bertahan hidup untukku, kak! Aku akan melihatmu dari surga. Terima kasih telah menjadi kakak yang baik. Terima kasih telah menjadi pahlawanku. Terima kasih atas seluruh kebaikanmu. Au Revoir, mon hero! Merci._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your beloved Brother_

 _Matthew William_

Alfred menangis lagi. Kali ini tangisannya sangat deras. Ia tidak dapat menahannya. Sungguh pahit. Matthew memberikan senyum terakhirnya yang sangat manis dan itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Ia tidak bisa... tapi ia harus menerimanya. Akhirnya ia dapat menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut. _Goodbye, my little brother. Goodbye, my hero!_ Batinnya sambil mencekram kertas itu.

"Ayah. Mama," panggil Alfred.

"Iya, ada apa, sayang?" jawab kedua orang tuanya sambil memeluknya.

"Apakah aku seorang anak yang baik?"

"Iya. Kau adalah seorang anak yang sangat baik,"

"Apakah aku anak yang nakal?"

"Tidak, tetapi kadang kau menyebalkan,"

"Apakah Ayah dan Mama marah terhadapku? Apakah aku sering membuat kalian marah?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak marah kepadamu. Kami hanya khawatir kepadamu sehingga sering meninggikan suara,"

"Apakah aku sudah menjadi pahlawan?"

"Iya. Kau telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa walaupun kau membuat kami khawatir. Kau adalah seorang pahlawan yang dapat membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu menjadi sangat tenang. Jujur saja, kami sangat bangga kepadamu dan adikmu walaupun itu membuat kami khawatir,"

"Maafkan aku, Ayah, Mama!" kata bocak bermanik safir itu dengan air mata yang sangat deras. Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum sambil menesteskan air mata haru. Mereka memeluk anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia sangat senang dapat melihat seorang anak yang koma selama 5 minggu akhirnya dapat bangun. Francis dan Alice menciumi pipi anaknya dan berkata, _"Welcome home, my sweetheart!"_

Upacara pemakaman Matthew sudah selesai. Para peziarah yang menggunakan baju hitam sudah mulai berkurang. Gilbert, Ludwig, Antonio, Feliciano, dan Lovino juga sudah pamit pulang. Di depan makam itu hanya ada 3 orang yang tersisa di sana. Pasca kecelakaan, Alfred tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu dengan alasan kesembuhan. Mau tak mau ia harus menggunakan kursi roda. Tangan kanannya yang dulu patah sekarang sudah sembuh. Dengan tangan kanannya itu, ia menyentuh batu nisan milik adiknya tersebut.

"Hei, Mattie. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau melihatku dari sana? Aku harap kau dapat melihatku. Kau tahu, aku rindu padamu sekarang. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan waktu itu. Maafkan aku, ya? Aku memang kakak yang bodoh. Tunggu aku di sana, ya? Pastikan kau memerhatikanku dari sini dan... pastikan kau baik-baik saja di sana. Aku janji aku akan menjaga pemberianmu. Terima kasih telah menjadi adik yang sangat baik. Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabat sehidup semati. _Goodbye, my sweet little brother. Wait for me there, ya? Thanks to be here!_ " Setelah menaruh sebuket bunga yang berisi bunga _chrysant, poppy, anemone, Shion, Amaranthus, dan Iris_ di atas makam adiknya, Alfred pergi dengan kursi rodanya dan di dorong oleh Ayahnya. Ia meninggalkan Matthew di sini. Ia hanya berharap Matthew tersenyum di sana.

 _Merci. Au Revoir._

 **NYAHAHAHAHAH AKHIRNYA FANFIC INI SELESE JUGA. NYAHOOOOOO! Btw, ane nangis pas bikin fanfic ini. Ane gak tahu ane nangis kenapa. Btw, ane terinspirasi dari lagu** _ **Kibou no Hana**_ **yang artinya kayak judul ini. Itu lagu endingnya anime Kotoura-san. Sebenarnya ane mau pake cerita** _ **Le Petit Prince**_ **atau dongeng dari Perancis lainnya tapi gak nemu-nemu. Trus ane nyerah. Yaudah, ane pake cerita itu. Bagi yang udah nonton season 6-nya hetalia aka Hetalia The Twinkle World pasti ngerti itu dari cerita apa. :v Ya, itu episode 11. #AuthorGakKreatif Ya, gitu deh :v Boleh Request deh. Yaudah itu dulu. Waktunya** **mandi** **Mini Dictionary :v Btw, ane bahasa perancisnya ngasal + minta temen + Gugel Translet. Ane gak bisa bahasa perancis :'v Maaf juga kalau kebanyakan bahasa asing. Maafkan Grammar yang kacau balau.**

Mini Dictionary:

 _Je suis rentré_ : Aku pulang (Perancis)

 _Mon Cherie:_ Sayangku (Perancis)

 _Mes Enfants :_ Anak-anakku (Plural) (Perancis)

 _Mon Fils_ : Anak laki-lakiku (Singular) (Perancis)

 _Bonne nuit, mon grand frère. Avoir un beau rêve trop_ : Selamat malam, kakakku (kakak laki-laki). Semoga mimpi indah (Perancis)

 _Oui, c'est vrai, grand frère! Il y a froid! Il fait pluei, grand frère!_ : Ya, kau benar, kak! Dingin! Hujan, nih, Kak! (Perancis)

 _Bonjour, Pere!_ : Pagi, ayah! (Perancis)

 _Ah, Bonjour, mes fils_ : Pagi, anak-anak (laki-laki; plural)ku! (Perancis)

 _Vatti_ : Ayah (jerman) (sebenarnya vater tapi ludwig manggilnya vatti :v)

 _Au revoir, grand frère! Merci_ : Selamat tinggal, kak! Terima kasih! (Perancis)

.* _Schultüte_ : Seperti yang dikatakan Ludwig, itu adalah bingkisan yang berbentuk kerucut yang berisikan (biasanya) buku, permen, dan mainan. Orang tua akan memberikan bingkisan ini kepada anaknya yang memasuki jenjang kelas 1 SD. Salah satu kebudayaan Jerman. Tidak hanya Jerman, negara-negara tetangga Jerman (Austria, Swizterland, Liechtenstein, Polandia) juga melakukan budaya ini. Sebenarnya, secara bahasa berarti 'tas sekolah'. Tapi karena berisi peralatan sekolah dan berbentuk kerucut jadi namanya 'kerucut sekolah' atau ' _school cone'_ Di Mexico, budaya seperti ini mirip dengan _Piñata_. Hanya saja _Piñata_ berbentuk kuda atau sebagainya dan biasanya berisi permen. (Ya maaf kalau salah)

Bahasa bunga:

 _Chrysant_ : Persahabatan

 _Poppy_ : Kematian, penghormatan terakhir

 _Anemone_ :Harapan

 _Shion_ : Aku tak akan melupakanmu

 _Amaranthus_ : Keabadian

 _Iris_ : Harapan, Persahabatan yang begitu berarti

.

.

Omake

2 tahun telah berlalu. Alfred masih melakukan kebiasaannya selama liburan; menulis buku hariannya sambil menatap langit biru. Walaupun sudah lama, tetapi rasa rindu dan sakitnya tidak dapat terobati. Ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Alfred, yang kini sudah memakai kacamata secara permanen, terkadang mencoba memakai kacamata mendiang adiknya. Ya, memang bodoh sih, tetapi, dengan itu, rasa rindunya terobati sendiri. Setiap setengah tahun sekali ia mengunjungi makam mendiang adiknya. Ia menulis di jurnalnya,

 _Mattie, adikku tersayang, apa kabarmu di sana? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Datanglah ke mimpiku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

Di dalam gemerisiknya angin musim panas, ada seorang laki-laki yang berlari ke arah Alfred. Ia tampak kelelahan. "Alfred! _Mon fils!_ Kemarilah, nak!" panggil pria itu. Alfred menengok ke arah Ayahnya yang sedang kelelahan. Ia berdiri dan berlari ke arah Ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"I-ibumu... ia sudah.. melahirkan... adikmu! Ayo kesana! I-ibumu.. telah menunggumu!" jawab Ayahnya dengan nafas terenggal-enggal. Alfred tersenyum bahagia. Setelah 2 tahun sendiri tanpa saudara, akhirnya ia memiliki saudara lagi walaupun bukan kembaranya. Ia berlari dengan membawa jurnal birunya sambil tersenyum sumringah. Ayahnya tahu kebahagiaan itu tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk mengejar anak yang duduk di bangku 3 SD itu. " _Mon fils_ , tunggu! Papa kelelahan!" Bocah bermanik safir itu tidak mendengarkan ayahnya. Ia terus berlari hingga masuk rumah.

Alfred tidak sabar lagi. Ia melanggar peraturan keluarga; tidak boleh berlarian di dalam rumah. Ia langsung membuka pintu kamar ibunya. Ibunya terlihat sedang menimang-nimang adiknya yang baru lahir. Ia segera berlari ke arah ibunya.

"Alfred, sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan lari-lari di dalam rumah!" Alfred tidak mendengarkan dan langsung membelai bayi yang ada di tangan ibunya. Alice hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Ia berkata, "Lucu, ya? Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Iya!" Ibunya tersenyum. Mata bayi itu terbuka. Matanya mengingatkannya pada sang mendiang adik tersayang. Anak itu mencium kepala adiknya sambil berkata,

" _Welcome, William!_ "

 _Fin_

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _Read and Review, bitte!_


End file.
